


Flower for my Flower

by KimliPan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: Gwaine steals Merlin away from his duties to give him a flower.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Flower for my Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted on tumblr ages ago that miraculously people still seem to like. Cross-posting for my own posterity because I'm having a bad day and why not. 
> 
> notsograceful18 asked for "some soft merthur, merwaine, or gwen/morgana" and I went merwaine. Original post [here](https://thedolma.tumblr.com/post/186496134805/notsograceful18-some-soft-merthur-merwaine-or). I do take drabble requests when they strike me! You can message me on tumblr: @[thedolma](https://thedolma.tumblr.com/).

“And what’s this?” 

Merlin plucked the flower from Gwaine’s fingertips as it was offered to him, bringing it close to smell before raising a skeptical brow.

“A flower for my flower,” he said, which made Merlin laugh.

“That’s the best you’ve got?” he asked, tucking the blossom into the front of his shirt. Arthur would certainly tease him for it, but Arthur could suck an egg. 

“I’m sure I could think of better,” said Gwaine, moving in fast with rapidfire kisses just above the collar of Merlin’s jacket. He giggled involuntarily and pushed Gwaine away.

“ _Slightly_ better.” He reached up and looked into Gwaine’s eyes, loving this newfound intimacy between them. “Try one more time.”

Gwaine gently gripped Merlin’s waist, tugging him in a bit closer, maintaining that intimate eye contact for a just a moment longer before placing his lips over Merlin’s, giving him a warm, tender kiss.

Merlin leaned his body in slowly, lingering in Gwaine’s air -- his warmth and his smell and his soft-but-firm muscles -- and he closed his eyes, burying his face in Gwaine’s neck and wrapping his arms around his chest. Nothing could beat this.

Then he plucked the flower from his shirt and tucked it in Gwaine’s hair. “Not bad,” he said, taking two steps back after he had his fill. “Room for improvement.”

That was fine, Gwaine thought as Merlin walked off to finish the chores Gwaine had pulled him away from. _He’d just have to try harder next time_.


End file.
